Duel Of The Fates un peu n'importe où
by Iroko
Summary: suite d'OS indépendants réinventant le Duel Of The Fates de manière parodique dans divers lieux avec diverses conséquences
1. Au travers des brumes du sauna

Blabla : encore une nouvelle série parodique, l'humour a de nouveau frappé à la porte de mon imagination

**Duel Of The Fates... un peu n'importe où**

**Parodie 1 : Au travers des brumes du sauna**

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan se rendirent rapidement compte que le Sith cherchait à les attirer dans une direction. Sûrement dans un piège qui lui permettrait de les maîtriser plus facilement. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent faire ! Ils redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'adresse et réussirent à pousser le Sith dans une coursive latérale.

Quelques mètres de combat plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent... dans une piscine ?! Effectivement, les nombreux bassins ne laissaient guère planer le doute. Ils avaient dû emprunter un couloir de service et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans un établissement de haut standing.

Le combat se poursuivit donc entre les bassins et les fontaines, chacun tâchant de ne pas tomber à l'eau tout en essayant d'y pousser l'adversaire.

Leur promenade à travers des enfilades de pièces les amena au milieu d'un sauna. La bataille pris des airs de cache-cache au milieu des brumes de chaleurs, seule la lumière diffractée des sabres laser permettant encore plus ou moins de situer son opposant. Encore heureux qu'ils avaient des couleurs de lames différentes.

Mine de rien, les combattants en sueur furent heureux quand ils quittèrent la zone. S'ils étaient restés trop longtemps ils auraient risqué de s'évanouir.

Obi-Wan luttait d'ailleurs pour rester focalisé malgré la tête qui lui tournait. Mais le Sith réussit à en prendre avantage, plaçant un coup de pied violent en pleine poitrine qui expulsa le Padawan dans un bassin... à l'eau très fraîche si on devait en croire son glapissement peu masculin.

Qui-Gon eut du mal à ressentir de la compassion pour lui, concentré qu'il était à parer les attaques du Sith... et agacé par l'idée que le sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan avait probablement été **à nouveau** court-circuité par l'eau. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette mission.

Redoublant de concentration, Qui-Gon essaya de coincer à son tour le Sith contre un bassin. Mais l'utilisateur du côté obscur ne se laissa pas avoir et s'échappa vers une autre alcôve.

Qui se retrouva être un cul de sac avec un bassin d'eau chaude. Retour au sauna, pesta le Maître Jedi, mais il n'allait pas faiblir face à la possibilité de coincer le Sith !

Il réussit effectivement à lui barrer toute retraite - encore que le Zabrack était certainement plus intéressé à le tuer qu'à s'enfuir - mais sa garde était impénétrable et il se fatiguait moins vite que Qui-Gon. Si Obi-Wan ne le rejoignait pas vite, Qui-Gon allait se retrouver en mauvaise posture. Et le Sith en avait pleinement conscience à en croire son sourire réjoui et le renforcement de ses attaques.

Enfin la chance sourit à Qui-Gon alors que le Sith fanfaronnant échoua à détecter le savon oublié qui trainait au sol. Sa perte d'équilibre l'amena - avec un petit coup de Force de la part de Qui-Gon - à tomber dans le bassin fumant.

Et un sabre laser en moins !

Le hurlement qui retentit avant que la Force s'éclaircisse soudainement lui indiqua qu'on pouvait même noter un Sith en moins.

Qui-Gon recula par précaution jusqu'à la porte... où il avisa un panneau :

BASSIN HAUTE TEMPÉRATURE STRICTEMENT RÉSERVÉ AUX ESPÈCES À L'ÉPIDERME RÉSISTANT COMME LES KITONAKS

Ah. Ça expliquait pourquoi le Sith venait d'être transformé en homard cuit.

FIN DE CE DUEL OF THE FATES

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Un combat gravé dans le marbre

Blabla : retrouvons nos trois amis pour une nouvelle version de leur duel épique.

**Duel Of The Fates... un peu n'importe où**

**Parodie 2 : Un combat gravé dans le marbre**

Ils devaient reconnaître qu'au moins le lieu ne manquait pas de classe. La première rencontre avec le Sith avait été sous le sceau du mystère, perdus en plein désert et leur assaillant dissimulé sous sa cape.

La deuxième apparition était nettement plus dramatique : tombé de cape, sortie théâtrale de son sabre-laser avec allumage d'une première lame, suivie de la deuxième après une légère pause... Tout ça dans le décor majestueux d'un palais à l'élégante architecture Naboo.

C'était quand même plus classe que lorsque leurs missions les amenaient à se battre dans des bas-fonds, entre égouts et cuves de déchets radioactifs, et les pieds dans une boue glissante. Même si le marbre n'était pas le mieux en matière de sol adhérent.

C'était presque dommage que le lieu soit désert, le spectacle de leur combat aurait attiré les foules. Le Zabrak n'était peut-être pas très causant - et avait une hygiène dentaire consternante - mais c'était un adversaire coriace.

Maître Dooku aurait certainement été ravi d'affronter un duelliste à sa mesure. Même s'il aurait déploré le style peu raffiné.

En attendant ils étaient deux contre lui, et ils peinaient à percer sa garde tout en protégeant la leur. Il était redoutable avec ses deux lames, et pour l'instant il semblait plus intéressé par leur mort que par celle de la reine.

Le Sith réussit à éjecter le Padawan du combat par un coup de pied au torse, l'envoyant glisser sur le sol de marbre. La force du coup et l'absence d'adhérence du sol rendirent malheureusement fatal l'arrêt brutal de la glissade lorsque le crâne d'Obi-Wan percuta une colonne.

Le Zabrak sourit face à sa tentative en partie réussie d'incrustation de Jedi dans le marbre. Le souffle coupé par la mort de son Padawan, Qui-Gon se laissa tomber au sol... et glissa sous la garde du Sith, lui fauchant les jambes.

Perdant son équilibre, le Zabrak fit sonner à son tour un mur de marbre voisin avec son crâne, s'y cassant quelques cornes et s'assommant à moitié.

Qui-Gon en profita pour le désarmer complètement en lui ôtant les bras en deux vrilles de sabre-laser. Ce n'était peut-être pas très honorable, mais il n'allait pas prendre de risque avec un Sith qui avait déjà tué un Jedi.

Et au moins maintenant il s'intégrait mieux avec le décor du palais. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite peinture d'imitation bronze et on pourrait le placer au sein de l'enfilade de bustes. Ou alors dans celle des archives du Temple Jedi (1).

FIN DE CE DEUXIEME DUEL OF THE FATES

(1) petit clin d'œil à ma fic Buste de Sith Parlant

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Les jardins du palais de Theed

Réponse à Christine : dans un duel entre Jedi et Sith, difficile de s'en sortir sans morts (sauf en cas de fuite pour la survie mais là pas l'objet de leur affrontement)

**Duel Of The Fates... un peu n'importe où**

**Parodie 3 : Les jardins du palais de Theed  
**

Le hasard des attaques amena la projection fortuite du Sith à travers une fenêtre. Les Jedi se dépêchèrent de le suivre au jardin. La terre était peut-être moins régulière que le marbre, mais c'était beaucoup plus confortable et moins dangereux en cas d'impact violent. Et c'était plus agréable d'être dehors en pleine nature, même si Qui-Gon aurait préféré en profiter pour admirer la flore ou méditer.

Le combat continua de plus belle - même si Obi-Wan devait se retenir de pouffer à chaque fois qu'il apercevait les morceaux de vitrail qui étaient restés coincés sur les cornes du Zabrack. L'agencement du jardin apporta un peu de variation avec des parties de cache-cache derrière les massifs fleuris et de saut de haies. Quelques bancs de repos servirent d'estrades de duel et quelques arbustes furent dégagés du chemin sans pitié.

Les adversaires se prirent quelques branchages en pleine figure, des pluies de pétales de cerisiers - que c'est beau - et de pommes de pin - aïe (1). Mais rien ne saurait entamer leur ardeur à s'affronter et à guetter l'ouverture pour découper un bout de Force contraire.

À défaut du Sith, le Padawan entailla une haie. Oups. À voir le résultat, il valait mieux qu'Obi-Wan ne soit pas resté à l'Agricorps. Qui-Gon grimaça... avant de hurler à l'outrage alors que le Sith piétinait sans vergogne une plate-bande fleurie. Les deux Jedi redoublèrent d'ardeur pour la sauvegarde des plantations paysagères. Mais le bougre leur tenait tête.

D'un coup de pied en plein ventre, le Sith éjecta le Padawan dans un roncier. Obi-Wan pesta. Qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser ce genre de plante comme ornement ? Les griffures qu'il avait récoltées étaient superficielles et négligeables, mais les épines s'étaient joyeusement incrusté dans les mailles de ses vêtements et le retenaient prisonnier. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'arracher à leur emprise et s'élancer au secours de son Maître - en essayant d'enlever les épines restantes qui le piquaient à chaque pas.

Pendant ce temps, Qui-Gon avait vaillamment tenu tête au Zabrack mais l'essoufflement le ralentissait et son adversaire en profita. Passant à travers sa garde, le Sith réussit à l'assommer à moitié. Et s'il dut sauter en arrière pour éviter la lame du Jedi sans pouvoir porter de coup fatal, il trancha le tronc voisin d'un énorme séquoia pour compenser.

Encore sonné par le coup, Qui-Gon échoua à s'écarter à temps, et l'arbre centenaire se coucha de tout son long - et de tout son poids - sur lui. La Force vivante n'avait pas été avec lui cette fois-ci. Même si ça faisait un cercueil imposant et majestueux.

Dans sa fuite pour ne pas se faire lui aussi écraser, Dark Maul lança un regard narquois en arrière pour se moquer du pitoyable Jedi... et se retrouva soudainement coincé, ses cornes s'étant plantées dans une branche basse qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Obi-Wan profita qu'il peinait à se dégager de l'écorce pour lui tailler les membres qui selon lui dépassaient.

Les jardiniers du palais ne furent pas ravis de l'état dans lequel ils retrouvèrent leurs plates-bandes. Et on ne leur ferait pas avaler que c'était l'œuvre des droïdes de la fédération du commerce.

FIN DE CE TROISIEME DUEL OF THE FATES

(1) comme dans ma fic "La ballade en ski du Général Grievous" ^^

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Anakin les avait pourtant prévenus

**Duel Of The Fates... un peu n'importe où**

**Parodie 4 : Anakin les avait pourtant prévenus  
**

Alerté par Anakin, Obi-Wan se précipita dehors pour aller au secours de son Maître. L'assaillant était un tourbillon de tissus noirs, laissant apercevoir par moment un visage tatoué tel un cauchemar que venait éclairer la lame rouge de son sabre laser. Lame qui se dédoubla soudainement, manquant d'empaler le Padawan que l'instinct avait heureusement poussé à s'écarter à temps.

Le combat n'était guère aisé, la chaleur et le sable qui se dérobait sous leurs pieds le rendait plus ardu et fatiguant. Plus il s'éternisait plus ils seraient en difficulté, mais les Jedi n'arrivaient pas à prendre la main sur ce qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être un Sith. Et le non-humain semblait très décidé à les tuer, usant d'une science admirable dans l'art du combat au sabre laser... et de ruses moins honorables comme d'envoyer du sable dans les yeux de ses adversaires.

Encore heureux qu'ils apprenaient à se battre à l'aveugle au Temple ! Par contre ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour calmer l'irritation qui en résultait, se forçant à ignorer la douleur de leurs pauvres petits yeux. Et crachotant le sable qu'ils avalaient parfois malgré eux.

Le pied qu'Obi-Wan se prit à l'aine l'écarta un moment du combat, autant par l'élan cinétique transmis par la force du coup que par la douleur qui en résulta. Une telle souffrance ne vous laissait penser qu'à une chose : espérer qu'elle cesse au plus vite. Mais Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas laisser son Maître affronter seul le Sith. Il n'était plus tout jeune et combattre dans cette chaleur l'avait déjà bien épuisé. Aussi le Padawan se força-t-il à repousser du mieux qu'il put la douleur à l'arrière plan pour rejoindre à nouveau la danse meurtrière.

Préoccupés par le péril mortel qu'ils affrontaient, les trois combattants ne prirent pas garde au vent qui forcissait entre deux poussées de Force. Quand l'emprise de la masse d'air atteignit un niveau que leur focalisation ne pouvait plus ignorer, la tempête était déjà trop forte pour qu'ils puissent gagner un abri. L'inquiétude s'empara soudain des trois utilisateurs de Force alors qu'ils avisaient le tourbillon qui alimentait la tempête.

La violence de la tornade les saisit comme un fétu de paille et les emporta dans sa folle ronde, leur arrachant armes et bagages. Un sabre laser allumé passa en tournoyant près du Sith, le coupant en deux. Obi-Wan oublia vite la douleur résiduelle entre ses jambes, comme des milliers de grains de sable le percutaient avec la force d'un Podracer lancé à pleine vitesse.

Quand la tempête s'apaisa, il ne restait des trois combattants que trois squelettes - dont un en deux parties - joliment polis, trois sabres laser sablés et quelques lambeaux de vêtements. Anakin les avait pourtant prévenus que les tempêtes de sable étaient dangereuses.

FIN DE CE QUATRIEME DUEL OF THE FATES

comme quoi le salut était vraiment dans la fuite à ce moment

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
